At present, with the development of science and technology, LED light source is considered the fourth generation of illumination source, LED bar lamps have been widely used in a variety of illumination fields because of high luminous efficiency, low power consumption and high security.
An LED lamp for breeding, with the Publication No. CN204358477U, comprises a lamp cap, a lamp housing and a lamp cover, the lamp housing is composed of an inner aluminum layer and an outer heat-resistant plastic layer.
Although the inner aluminum layer is rapid in heat dissipation, its overall heat dissipation effect is still undesirable due to the fact that the lamp housing also has an outer heat-resistant plastic layer, while the outer heat-resistant plastic layer has a poor heat dissipation effect.